Being Daisy
by ESheartsBookNerd
Summary: Daisy has been locked up in a cage for 7 years of her fourteen year old life, but when the twins who used to be her neighbors everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I was a normal kid, right? wrong. my sister had disappeared 2 months before I was born. I know yeesh! but that isn't the saddest part. when I was 7 I was picked up from ballet from a 'uncle Jeb' I didn't even know! it turned out he took me to a lab in which I now call 'boarding school' it is the one place normal kids normally have nightmares about- being shipped off. now just imagine _me_ I was _abducted_and taken there. My boarding school is still pretty nightmare-ish, but instead of having a room there I have a very high-teck _dog cage_. yeah, you heard me right, DOG- FREAKING- CAGE.  
>now if you think that it's a walking in the park being experimented on and having shots and tests done on you every. single. stinking. day. which may i point out does include weekends -if there is such a thing anymore. well lets just say you are a few bolts loose in the old coconut.<br>oh yeah there is another thing i _used_ to be human. but those days passed. now i have... drum roll please... pause for dramatic effect- _wings_. my wing span is 19 feet long according to me charts. my wings are blue with little flecks of white and black.  
>my hair <em>used<em> to be a sandy gold but now it is dried and matted with blood. my eyes are liquid gold like my mothers coffee when she put 10 creams into and about three things of sugar, but all the hope left them 7 years ago.  
>I had stopped counting my birthdays and started counting my 'coming to this hell whole'. and this is my seventh year here, and I am now 14. I do not feel changed, but I know some new way of torture is coming my way. <em>I just can't wait until it gets here<em> I think sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The light turned on momentarily blinding me.

Good old "uncle Jeb" comes out of the office hall.

"How's my little trooper pulling through?" he asks as if he actually cared, pft!

I spit what little saliva I had straight into his eyes.

He takes his long white-glove covered fingers and whipped the logy out of his storm gray eyes.

"Always had a fiery spirit." 'Uncle' Jeb reassured the female white coat

"Daisy" Jeb says with a gentle voice "we have a present for you…"

That was new. A _present_. Huh, I don't like the sound of that…

A white-coat brought in two boys . the male white coat brought in my old neighbors. Shook over whelmed me. I grew up with these two boys building sand castles and stuff with them. They were twins.

A hurt expression was across the boy with dark brown hair. His eyes were gray. It hurt me to see Lukas like that. Where was his infamous strength? I look blankly at him because I knew that if I showed pain or recondition they would hurt him. And I didn't want that.

I looked to the sandy brown haired boy his blue eyes looked as if they were going to cry, but he kept on his best strong face. I hated this. I hated how Jeb knew what would brake me. Logan was definitely going to try to pull through.

"Show her!" he ordered them

Logan was the first to obey. He took off the tattered T. _what is this going to do? Does he seriously want me to see his seriously good-looking abs? Doubt it. _I thought but then I saw them his _wings. Oh, no! Not him, too! You can't take him, too!_ Desperation filled my thoughts.

One of the white coats poked Lukas on the back with a gun, and growled. Then I realized that isn't a white coat that's an easer – a wolf like experiment that much resembles a werewolf. When Lukas winced I almost did, too. It was as if his pain was my pain.

Jeb opened my cage and I staggered out to see surprise on each of the boys faces.

"Jeb." I started to croak, "why?"

Lukas's wings were black, and Logan's were white. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that they had them in the first place.

"Enjoy, Daisy, Enjoy." Says Jeb backing out into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I went up and hugged both of them. Logan, and Lukas both looked confused as if thinking _why is this girl hugging us?_ Which is probably what they are thinking.

"Logan, Luke. Don't you remember me?" I ask in a squeaky voice

Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he heard his name, while Luke's scrunched up.

"It's me… Daisy. Don't you remember me?" I ask the worst things popped into my mind like they erased their memories

"Daisy?" Luke's voice was full of recondition

I went up and hugged him again. His huge body engulfed me. I am rather small pixy like. I am 5 foot, and Luke is about 6 feet tall. He is rather warm. He smells like saw dust and the musty cologne his dad used to keep in the medicine cabinet. We used to play with it all the time.

"Daisy. Daisy Janna Davis. You are alive?" Logan asked choking on the word alive.

"would I be talking to you right now if I was dead?" I ask sarcastically than gave him a hug.

Logan smelled like a new car and frilly flowers. It was so good.

"I missed you guys so much!" I squeal my face getting a little wet with tears.

"Awe! Come on don't do that!" whined Lucas shooting his brother a disappointed glare.

"Times up!" says a white coat and we get moved to bigger cages right next to each other. Logan was taken first to get his new shots.

"I am so sorry" I whisper as he leaves. I look down into the bottom of my cage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I never wanted this to happen, but it did. How come Jeb always had to make things worse?

The time right now is 12 o'clock. We heard a male voice say "you staying in late Susie?" \

"yes." a female voice said

"well alright than bye! Oh, and Susie maybe we can..."

"No we can't, I'm busy."

"Ok Susie."

we heard a door close. I waited twenty seconds then. I heard a door open.

"Alright guys we're out of here!" the female named Susie said

She unlocked our cages and we all got out and said "Who the hell are you!"

"The girl who's braking you out."


End file.
